daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Lavellan-Pentaghast
MOVING TO MY OWN WIKI! THIS INFORMATION WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED! LINK TO NEW WIKI IS HERE! MODS PLEASE DO NOT DELETE! I WILL DELETE ONCE EVERYTHING HAS BEEN MOVED! Eva Lavellan-Pentaghast is 96th in line to the Nevarran Throne. Her mother was a blood mage who used her for it. TRIGGER WARNING: I will talk about all of that in detail (as well as a few things about Mina's past), and since there are no spoiler tags in this wiki, if you have any triggers (including, but not limited to, blood magic, suicide, and magical torture), I would highly recommend not reading this page. Overview Physical Appearance Think of a cross between Mina and Cassandra, and you will get Eva. I use a picture of Cassandra as a young girl as her face claim because I imagine she looks a lot like her, but with a lot of Mina's features as well. She has Cassandra's hair and eye color, but a lot of similarities to Mina as well. Her hair is long and wavy when it's down, but she likes to keep it in a braided bun. Personality 'Talents and Skills' * Eva is able to kill with the setting the lyrium inside a person's body on fire Seeker ability. * She can braid her hair really fast. ** From Chapter 10 of This Shit is Weird: The Inquisitor Mina Lavellan Story: “Oh, um, I can do this part,” Eva says as she turns around and stands back up. “Thank you though.” She begins to quickly put her hair in an Orlesian-Fishtail braid. “Maker, how are you doing that so quickly?!” Josephine asks incredulously. “Practice,” Eva replies simply. Just then, the door opens and Cassandra comes walking in. “Maker, that’s fast,” she mutters as she watches Eva for a few seconds. “That’s what I'' said!” Josephine says with a giggle. “You mean you don’t put that braid in ''your hair this quickly?” Eva asks Cassandra as she grabs the ribbon and ties it around the end of the braid. She then puts the braid in a bun and ties it snug with the rest of the ribbon. “Maker, no!” Cassandra says with a chuckle. “I’m surprised you don’t even need a mirror to do that!” “I’ve been doing this since my hands could learn how to do it,” Eva replies with a shrug. She holds her hand out and begins moving her fingers. “I have the movements memorized, so all I have to do is place my hair in the right spots and then I can do almost any braid really quickly.” Josephine reaches out and touches a part of the braid. “Maker, it’s tight too!” Biography History Before being rescued by Mina, Cassandra, and Leliana, Eva's mother would use her for her blood magic. In-game Inquisition Once rescued, many things happened to Eva. Calendar (Basic overview of what happens) Will be updated as I write. This is from a printed calendar that I write in to keep track of when everything happens in Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story. Warning: If you read this and are also reading Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story, you will get spoilers if you go past whatever date the last chapter I posted was at. (Full Calendar on Mina's page) * Cloudreach 12, 9:41 Dragon: Eva rescued * Bloomingtide 16, 9:41 Dragon: We learn Eva is a Pentaghast/Eva begins training for when she becomes a mage * Bloomingtide 17, 9:41 Dragon: Eva accidently becomes a Seeker/Mina tries to kill herself with poison * Bloomingtide 24, 9:41 Dragon: Leliana hears back from Val Royeaux * Bloomingtide 25, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves for Val Royeaux * Justinian 5, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives in Val Royeaux * Justinian 6, 9:41 Dragon: Group leaves Val Royeaux at noon * Justinian 8, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives at Jader at night * Justinian 17, 9:41 Dragon: Group arrives back in Haven * Solace 14, 9:41 Dragon: Eva's 6th nameday Jaws of Hakkon The Descent Trespasser Post-game Many years after, Eva and Adrian get married and have many kids together. Relationships Family Family Tree In Order of Age Harrian Lavellan: Father Cassandra Pentaghast: Distant Cousin Madeleine Pentaghast: Mother Mina Lavellan: Half-Sister Lira Lavellan: Half-Sister; Mina's Identical Twin Sister Nessa Adara Rutherford: Half-Niece; Mina's Daughter Arianna "Ari" Camron Rutherford: Half-Niece; Mina's Daughter; Triplet Bracen Hamet Rutherford: Half-Nephew; Mina's Son; Triplet Alvin Thresas Rutherford: Half-Nephew; Mina's Son; Triplet Friends Inquisition Main Companions/Advisors Cassandra Pentaghast Cassandra is shocked to learn that Eva is a distant cousin of hers, and even more shocked when Eva accidently becomes a Seeker. Still, she takes it upon herself to train Eva to be the best Seeker possible. Leliana Varric Tethras His nickname for her is "Princess" because she's so cute. It later becomes more when her heritage is revealed. Solas Cullen Rutherford Josephine Montilyet Sera Vivienne Iron Bull Eva is scared of him at first, but once Mina introduces him to her, she rather likes him and he lets her ride on his shoulders from time to time. Blackwall/Thom Rainier Eva is in awe of him when she finds out that he's a Warden, but that awe is somewhat less when he tells her that he wasn't in Denerim for the fight against the Archdemon. Still, she's rather fond of him. Dorian Pavus He's envious of her the moment he finds out her story. Cole Other Inquisition Characters/OCs Knight-Captain Rylen Rylen is assigned to guard Mina and Eva during the day. They get along well. Knight-Lieutenant Jessica Jessica is assigned to guard Mina and Eva during the night. They get along well. Harritt Maryden Halewell Scout Lace Harding Mother Giselle Horsemaster Dennet Fiona Bull's Chargers Alistair Theirin Queen Raisa Amell-Theirin Victoria Hawke Stroud Dagna Morrigan Kieran Characters From Other Games Not Canonically in Inquisition Isabela Zevran Arainai Anders I'm not sure if I'm going to include him yet, but I'm leaving a space for it just in case. Miscellaneous Likes * Dislikes * Blood magic * Tranquility Fears * Nightmares * Blood Magic Strengths * Weaknesses * Her past OC Questions I Have Answered * What's your character’s most important possession, and why? ** Before Mina, Leliana, and Cassandra rescue her from her mother's blood magic, probably either her light purple casual dress, or the child's bow and quiver she has. After the rescue, probably the halla necklace Mina makes her out of her ice magic, or the fennec fur coat she makes her for her 6th nameday. Links AO3: Mina Lavellan's Inquisition Story (The fic that depicts Mina Lavellan's time with the Inquisition) Tumblr: Fashion References that I posted on my Tumblr page: Miscellaneous and Winter Palace Weddings Gallery Legal Notes * All credit for Dragon Age content/characters goes to Bioware and the fabulous game creators/editors/the whole team. * All credit for Dragon Age Wiki links goes to the fabulous people who create/edit/run the pages and that website. * All credit for any templates that I use that aren't my own go to the fabulous creator(s) of said templates. * All credit for any idea that I put in my fics that aren't my own go to the fabulous people who gave me the idea (usually from me reading their fic). * All credit for anything not my own goes to the fabulous people whose own it actually is. Category:Non-protagonist Category:Non-Inquisitor Category:OC Romance Category:Elf-Blooded Category:Lavellan Category:Seeker of Truth Category:Templar Category:Rogue Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:RileySFS2017